In time
by angelofsolitude897
Summary: She had been called Matchmaker Shizune because she helped girls achieve a colorful life.unfortunately,she can't make a match for herself. She likes him but he loves her.Weeks before her trip to America, she decides to make a final match in Japan.ChizuRyu
1. Prologue

In Time

A Kimi ni Todoke FanFic

~Prologue~

Everyone called me Matchmaker Shizune. People would ask me for love advice. I made them confess and they ended up dating the person they like. I didn't know why but somehow everyone I helped ended up with a pretty good love life. But ironically, I didn't receive the same fortune. I couldn't even bring myself to confess to the person I fell in love with.

He was a year older than me. I honestly don't know how I came to fall in love with him. But I do remember the first day I felt this way.

**flashback**

"Akane Wait for me…" I shouted, chasing after my dog.

I started to walk slowly as I realized my dog had stopped. Then I realized another thing. My dog was eating somebody else's food.

"Eh Akane " I exclaimed one more time.

"I'm sorry. I accidentally lost hold of her leash and she came running off. I'm really sorry. I'm going to buy you another meat bun, don't worry." I bowed my head and apologized. It was seriously embarrassing.

The boy removed his baseball cap and began to pet Akane. I realized he was my senpai.

"It's okay. I was the one who made her eat the meat bun... You're… Saku… "

"It's Sakurazaki. You're Sanada Ryuu-senpai, am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not really good with names."

Akane licked his face. I was going to apologize again but instead of being mad or being disgusted, he smiled. He smiled and held Akane closer to him. It was the first and last time I've ever seen him smile.

**end of flashback**

After that day, I found myself intrigued by him. Unconsciously, I found myself always observing him, watching him from a distance. And as each day passed, I grew to like him more and more. Until, I realized that I was already in love with him.

He was always silent. He didn't speak much. He was really patient. He was honest and he literally didn't know how to lie. He loved playing baseball and he was pretty good at it. He never complained even if it was evident that his seniors are making it harder for him than the others. They own a ramen shop that I visited frequently when I was at my grandmother's house. He was weird, in a good way that is, in the best way imaginable. Yes, he was weird, in the way that made me fall in love with him. He rarely smiled. That's why the day he smiled at me when we first met was a memory I held so dear in my heart.

Summer vacation had just ended. It was the start of the second semester. Greetings filled the whole campus of Kitahoro High School. As I was walking along the corridor, I caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde girl.

"Ume-senpai " I greeted.

"..That annoying voice... It can only belong to that brat, Shizune…" she whispered. She turned around only to find out her guess was correct.

"Yo, Ume-senpai "I greeted once again, a grin plastered on my face.

"Oh, if it isn't Shizune-chan." She said in her sweetest voice, trying her best to conceal the irritation.

All of a sudden, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the stairs.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to kill me now for calling you by your first name. I guess some things also change."

"But you, you haven't changed at all. You're still annoying as ever."

"Geez… is that how you greet your kohai after you haven't seen her for so long?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Minami High right now?"

"Nope, I just transferred."

"What, you're now chasing after Sanada? He's the reason why you transferred, right?"

"Nope, I'm not chasing after him. Like that will happen. As for the reason why I transferred, maybe it is Ryuu-senpai or maybe not. Hey, senpai, I heard you got rejected by Shouta-senpai."

She paused.

"Yeah, I was. Got any problem with that?"

"Congratulations. I'm proud of you." I said then laughed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Ah, I'm not. I'm sorry I just can't stop myself from laughing." My smile disappeared for a split second."So you managed to tell him, huh?"

"Yeah, unlike someone else I know."

"But hey, aren't you happy for him? Now that he has a girlfriend and all." I said, ignoring the latter part of her response.

"I am but still, it hurts."

"I know. After all, we're the same."

"Don't be stupid. We're not the same. You never even tried your best for Sanada to notice you."

"If I did that, What for? She had known him since they were young. It's as if she's already a part of their family. And she's the one Ryuu-senpai loves. As for me, he can't even remember my name right. How the hell can I compete?" I said, without my smile disappearing. Though I was looking out the window, I knew that Kurumi-senpai was staring at me.

"Isn't is so ironic? Chizu-senpai is in love with Ryuu-senpai's brother. Ryuu-senpai keeps on waiting for her to get tired of chasing after him. And I keep on waiting for Ryuu-senpai to get tired of waiting for Chizu-senpai. But I know he's never going to get tired of waiting for her. He's the most patient person I know. It's really impossible. I know that you have been watching Shouta-senpai since middle school. I was also like that to Ryuu-senpai. I have been watching him all those times. He's like a different person when Chizu-senpai is around. I used to think, _'I have brown hair, I also smile always, and my name is Shizu. But I can never be Chizu. I can never be the one to make Ryuu-senpai smile_.' And that was the time when I realized it's pointless to do anything for him to like me too. No matter how hard I try, it will always be Chizu-senpai that he sees. You should be the one to know that best, right Kurumi-senpai?" I said then blurted out another laugh.

"So what do you plan on doing now? Why did you transfer schools? Certainly not to break your heart into pieces, I presume."

"I'm going to America next month. I couldn't bring myself to leave with the way things are. Matchmaker Shizune has one last mission here in Japan." I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

In Time

~Chapter 1~

Kurumi-senpai and I walked over to the second floor and went to 2-D. Standing by the door, I almost ran out of anxiety. I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach. It has been a while since I last saw Ryuu-senpai. I honestly didn't know how to act around him. More so, I'm not even sure if he still remembers me.

"Hey, Kazehaya, Yoshida, Sanada." Kurumi-senpai called out to a group of people at the back of the classroom.

"Yo, Kurumizawa."

"Someone wants to see you." She continued.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe then exhaled. I felt my knees wobble. I wanted to faint. Despite the feeling that my body does not want to move, I turned around to see my seniors that I haven't seen for the longest time.

"Yo, Shouta-senpai, Chizu-senpai… Ryuu-senpai."

"Shizune?" Shouta-senpai

"I'm glad you still remember me."

"Shizune, as in matchmaker Shizune?" Chizu-senpai asked as she stepped out of their classroom followed by Ryuu-senpai.

"It's been a while since I last heard someone call me that." I burst out laughing.

"Oh, Sakura… Sakuragi?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at them. They haven't changed at all, especially Ryuu-senpai. Though he still can't get my name right, knowing that he remembers me was enough to make me happy. He's still the same Ryuu-senpai I fell in love with.

"It's Sakurazaki, you idiot At least remember your kohai's name." Chizu-senpai elbowed him on his side, making the necessary correction I was supposed to do.

And he's still the Ryuu-senpai who is in love with Chizu-senpai. I heaved a sigh secretly.

"Ahh, you've grown taller Shizu-chan." Chizu-senpai said as she measured my height now an inch above her.

"It's good to see that you've changed a lot. You're now more mature looking. Could it be you have a boyfriend now, don't you? And you're not telling your Chizu-senpai." She said as she pat my back and used her other hand to mess around with my hair.

"Shizune having a boyfriend? That's impossible." Kurumi-senpai stated with a mocking laugh."No matter how good she is at making matches for others, she can't make a match for herself. She can't even confess to-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my palm

"Kurumi-senpai " I exclaimed.

"Now, do you mind telling us why you're here? I know for sure you are not a student here at Kitahoro." Shouta-senpai said in the never changing calm of his voice when dealing with matters.

"You really haven't changed, Shouta-senpai. And for your information, I study here at Kitahoro." I said, widening the ever present grin plastered on my face.

"Wait, Shizu-chan. I didn't know that. Why is it that you never showed your face to us?" Chizu-senpai wondered,

"That's because I didn't. Actually, I just transferred this semester. So it's officially my first day here at Kitahoro."

"Why did you transfer anyway?" Shouta-senpai continued to ask.

"My parents went to America. So for now, I'm staying with my grandmother." I answered.

"Oh, isn't your grandmother's house just in front of Ryuu's?" Chizu-senpai asked

"Yeah." I nodded in confirmation.

"Who is she?" a blonde girl asked from behind Chizu-senpai, beside her was another girl who has long black hair that reminded me of a traditional Japanese doll.

"Oh, Yano-chin, this is Sakurazaki Shizune, a kohai of ours back in middle school. She's better known as Matchmaker Shizune. You should ask help from her."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakurazaki Shizune."

"Same here, I'm Yano Ayane"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kuronuma Sawako."

"Ahh, so you're Sawako-senpai, Shouta-senpai's girlfriend, right?"

"Eh, you know?" everyone (except Ryuu-senpai of course) exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, it was all around Minami High too before summer break. That's how popular Shouta-senpai is."

I wanted to compliment Sawako-senpai and Shouta-senpai but seeing that Kurumi-senpai was around, it didn't seem like a good idea.

"Shizu, look at the time. We should be going by now. I'll go walk you to the faculty room."

"Ehh? It's almost time for first period. That much time has passed?" I exclaimed.

"That's too bad, Shizu. Come by here again anytime, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you guys again. See you later."

I bade my farewell and Kurumi-senpai and I were once again strolling down the corridors of Kitahoro.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I believed there's a right time for everything. Unfortunately, it's not yet the time for them to know. And it might affect my mission."


End file.
